Blood Stained Nights
Origin The IWA governing body ran a yearly king of the deathmatch supercard called "Crimson Emperor." After the second installment of the tournament, one of the promoters, Borgan Thrash got into an argument over the gate, and broke away. The Bloody Stained Nights were invented as a monthly PPV, featuring deathmatch tournaments, though after some stars were established, the nights moved onto super fights. The Events Blood Stained Nights I The first installment of the tournament was built around blacklisted IWA star, Six Demon Bag, and IWA Hyper Fight malcontent, DICK Yashimoto. Yashimoto was the major Jisatsu star, and the surefire winner. The first round saw Six Demon Bag fight future nemesis, ARSENAL, Hard Knox defeat Go Tobita, Frank Wilkes defeat Thomas Little, and DICK Yashimoto destroying Akira Murakami. In the semi finals, Six Demon bag defeated Hard Knox, and DICK Yashimoto was well on his way to murdering Frank Wilkes, and an easy win in the finals, when he cut his leg on a table, and was forced to withdraw. Six Demon Bag was supposed to put over Yashimoto in the finals, but against virtual unknown Frank Wilkes, Six Demon was a shoe-in and cobbered the kid in a 99 glass balloon match. Blood Stained Nights II Six Demon Bag signing a contract with BGJ, Yashimoto injured, the BSN braintrust were forced to build more stars with only one returning name. The first round saw "Chief" John Razorback defeated Rio Grange, ARSENAL defeat Hard Fall, Frank Wilkes defeat Ram Page, and Decimator destroyed Gary Houston. In the second round, ARSENAL turned heads before losing a twenty minute bloodbath to "Chief" John Razorback, and riding high on his previous shows success, Frank Wilkes scraped by Decimator. In the finals, "Chief" John Razorback defeated Frank Wilkes in a 1000 needles match. Blood Stained Nights III Looking for a mascot in Razorback, the BSN braintrust were greeted with unprofessional behaviour and high salary demands nixing the main event, which was supposed to see the "Chief" take on TYRANT Slim in a cactus death match. Scrambling, BSN put together another tournament for large stars, this time with less showy personalities. A still injured DICK Yashimoto sent several BJG workers to get American press, which resulted in better in-ring performances, and a better received show than the past two. In the first round, Byakko Mask II defeated ARSENAL in a twenty five minute show stealer, Hard Knox defeated twin brother - Hard Fall, Frank Wilkes defeated Johnny Omega, and "Scarlet Bullet" Shinji Murakami defeated Thomas Little. In the second round, Byakko Mask II made short work of Hard Knox, while Frank Wilkes plowed through Shinji Murakami. The finals finally saw the long suffering underdog, Wilkes, defeated the far more popular Byakko Mask to pick up his first tournament win. Blood Stained Nights IV Plans to build the show around Wilkes had to be scraped when he arrested, and labelled a sex offender. In the first round of the tournament, Charles Appleton defeated Thomas Little, ARSENAL defeated Gary Houston, Byakko Mask II defeated Taka Kitano, and Freddie Nance defeated Spike Alexander. The second round saw ARSENAL defeat Charles Appleton, whlie Byakko Mask II made short work of Freddie Nance. In the special attraction, The Killer Elite defeated Hard Men (Hard Knox & Hard Fall) in a double Hanging death match. ARSENAL defeated Byakko Mask II in the tournament finals. Blood Stained Christmas In the main event, Six Demon Bag defeated ARSENAL in the Killing Box, a match that won the Jisatsu Observer North American match of the year. Blood Stained Nights VIII In the first super fight that never happened, Six Demon Bag defeated DICK Yashimoto in an electric eel match. Blood Stained Christmas 2008 In the main event, ARSENAL defeated Six Demon Bag in a Tiger Pit match. Category:PPV